Children of the Band Charpter 1
by DragonCrysBlood
Summary: A family that is just trying to live their life without being control by everyone.


Children of the Band

**Children of the Band**

**The boys were started to be on the top. A man name Steal came to see them & wanted to be the manager of their band. They hired him, but they didn't know that he really wanted to take over the music INS. **

**One day steal tried to sexy touch Montana the young & the most protected in the family, because of their father did rap her won she was 3 years old up to 10 years old. Then Keith found her with his mother's friends. Keith still remembers how they found Montana when she was 10 years old. He got a phone call from his mother's friends. They said; "Montana was leaved on their doorstep." Keith was surprise that his mom would abandon her, Nick & Keith was trying to think why their mother would abandon Montana to their friend's doorstep. Steal was fired for touching Montana. **

**Now Montana is 12 years old. She is now shed away from everyone for what Steal & their father did to her. Montana was not really going to let anyone touch or come near her without being about 5 feet away from her. All she does is write in a book, but no one knew what was in them or she is writing about. Montana always was to herself & never really took to anyone at all when Keith borough her to the house. She was 3 years old. Keith could never get her to open up to him, but he always tried to make Montana feel at home & not be a fear of them; Dayman was the only one who got few words out of her. **

**Day by day Montana was opening up to Dayman, but one day Dayman left & he didn't return. She went back to not talking to anyone again. She started talking to Keith. He tried to opening her back up little by little everyday Montana got better. Until one day she was talking to only her brothers. She started hangout with them going outside only near the house. **

**Dayman came back to the house & Montana asked, "Where did you go brother?" Dayman told her, he was at a place where bad people hang out & deal with problems. They told me that I was too good to be there anymore. Montana looked at Dayman & said, "Ok Dayman..." She was about to go the store. Dayman told her to be safe & come straight back home after she was done. Montana went to the store for some house hold items. Steal saw her walking on the other side of the road & still mad about being firing from being their manager. Steal wanted to get revenge in them. He thought he could get the boys back by kidnapping their sister & to have her for himself. Steal had changed the ways he looked; so she would know who he is, Steal always was trying to get ahead before any other person did. He walked right up to her & asked for the nearest gas stationing, because his car broken down the street & he asked if she could show him where it was, because everyone said it was right, a left & then a other right & now it is been 2 hours being lost. **

**Montana was thinking that was a little odd, but she knew that her brothers said to be home after she was done at the store, but it in a public places so he couldn't do nothing to her & she would be back home in less then ½ hour. The only thing that she didn't know was the man looked different, but it was still the same man who raped her. As they were walking down to the gas stationing Steal saw his car, then he took out a gun from his jacket. He pointed it to her back & asked her to keep quit & to get in the car. Montana thought that she screamed that he would shot her down. So she listened to him, but she asked him what he wanted with her. Steal said, "I want you're brothers & your body." Right there Montana now knew who it was… Montana turns around & said, "My brothers are not going to listen to you. They aren't going to come back to you, because you kidnapped me. He took her back to his house when Steal got to the house; He pulled her out of the car & walked up to the house. He took her to a room & crabbed her arm, pushing Montana into a chair, then tied her up to it. Before he walked out, He kissed he took her to a room & crabbed her arm, pushing Montana into a chair, then tied her up to it. Before he walked out, He kissed h on the lips. **

**Montana tried to pull away from him. Steal then proceeded to call Montana's House. Dayman answered, "HELLO" Steal said, "If you want to see your sister again; you will come back home to me." Dayman asked, "Who is this?" Steal "It is a dear friend & tell Keith not to call the police or she will not be in one piece." Then Steal hang up the phone. Dayman tried to think who had called; Then he realizes who it was, he then tried to think what to do about helping his sister, but the only thing that Dayman thought to do was going & save his sister himself. He found out where Steal was at so he went to save her; not knowing Steal knew Dayman was going to save Montana himself without help from his brothers. When Dayman got there; He slowly walked up & was trying not to sit off the alarm; but it didn't working. Steal find out Dayman was already at the house. So Steal started to set traps for him. Dayman was walking trying to think where he could get in, but all of a sudden he fall down & get flung up in the air. He stepped in a roped loop & got his foot pulled up in a tree. A few hours later Steal went to see what he caught in his trap. Dayman was trying to get out of the tree before Steal came over & caught him. Steal looked up laughing for Dayman being so stupid for getting caught with a peace of rope. Steal asked where the others were at & what would Dayman come alone when he knew that Steal was not to be undermined for what Steal was capable of doing. Now steal got him an electric guitar & a song writer back so now he needed the rest of the band members. Dayman asked "Where my sister is?" Steal replied; "Ow your sister is just fine… you shouldn't of ran away from me… Now you are going to get a betting of your life & you ran again; it will be very bad for your sister!!" Then finally Steal asked "Where are your brothers at again?" Dayman said, "I'm not didn't tell them about you or that I was coming here." Steal said, "When are the others going to get home." **

**They walked throw the whole house to find Montana or Dayman, but they weren't home. Drew was about to check one more time upstairs when he found a letter that said, "Dear Brothers I went to find Montana, Be back soon Signed Dayman. Keith knew that wasn't Dayman hand writing & that something happen to him & Montana. All of a sudden the phone ringed. Keith answered the phone "Hello" Steal spoke, "All little band members must come back to their manager." Keith yelled, "WHERE ARE MY BROTHER& SISTER!! YOU ASSHOLE!!" Steal said, "That what the other person said & now look were do you think he is now at. Now come back home or say goodbye to your brother, Say something Dayman… Now come back home!!" Steal hang upped the phone. Keith was trying to think how he could help Dayman, but there was only one thing he could do that was going back to him & see if Keith could break Dayman & Montana out of the house. So Keith looked at his brothers & said "Get their stuff they were moving back to Steal's house." They all looked at Keith like he got hit upside the head by a stupid stick. Nick was trying to get Keith to make up his mind, but **

**Keith told them "it was only change if they wanted to see Dayman & Montana alive." Angel didn't want to see his sister getting hurt & he knew Dayman could take care of himself. So Angel got his stuff & got in with his things in the car & just about when Angel was about to sit down in the car. Nick stopped him & said, "What are you doing? You are going back to a man that control everything you did! Are you nuts or just crazy?" Drew walked down the stairs with his things & put his stuff in the car, Nick was getting upset & said, "Drew what you're thinking he is going to hurt us!!" Drew told Nick "What if he already hurt Cody I don't know about you, but I don't want my little sister or brother to get hurt or worries to be killed." Keith said, "Drew is right Nick I don't want Dayman to take all the betting that Steal has storied up inside of him, because he doesn't show up at the house." So Nick went & got his stuff & then he walked out & put it all in the car. Keith walked in & called Tim said, "He needed to get home & pack his thing up." So Tim came home & Keith filled him with what was going on. So Tim got in the car. **

**They all went back to the man who they tried to leave from. When they got there Steal was waiting for them to show up. Steal asked them to sit down in the chairs that were lined up in a room to make shore that they wouldn't try to leave again; then tied them up to the chairs. Keith said, "Where's the other family members at?" Steal relied; "They had to be punished." Keith yelled, "If Montana is hurt I will kill you!!" Steal told him she was fine, she is in the other room tied up. Nick asked about Dayman & where he was? Nick yelled "ASSHOLE!!" Steal replied, "That is a bad word to use, later you will be punished for using that kind of language." Nick said, "You can try!! You will die before you even put a finger on me!!" Keith said, "I want to see Dayman!!" Steal replied, "You won't like what you see." Steal pulled a rope & Dayman sliced sideway & Dayman was hanging up on a hook; blood was dropping from his head down to his body. The boys were tremble when they saw him. They tried to get out of the chairs to get Dayman off the hook, but they couldn't get off the ropes. They didn't want to see anymore of what Steal did to Dayman. He was bet down to the last breath. Keith was so worried about Montana that he just wanted to make shore that she isn't like Dayman bet the fuck up of Steal letting loose his angry. Keith got out of the ropes, he ran out the door that he was not thinking about his brothers. He wanted to find Montana to see if she was bet up like Dayman. Nick was so mad. He was going to kill Keith for leaving them tied up & Dayman still hanging on the hook bleeding to death. Dayman had wires raped around his stomach. He was hanging from the wires that raped around him, but it was cutting throw his stomach. A few minutes pass by & Nick finely got out of the ropes. Then Nick untied his brothers & they helped Dayman down off the hook & took off the wires from his stomach that was cutting throw his body. Dayman was so bet, he wasn't able to talk or stand on his own.**

**His brothers had to help him get out of the house, but steal looked around & saw that Keith wasn't with them, He asked; "Where is Keith?" Nick replied, "I don't know Keith ran out the door won Steal leaved." Keith tried to find Montana; He was checking every room in the house. When he was at the last door. Steal grab his shoulder & pulled him back to the room that the others were before, he got to the door & Steal push him in, then locked the door. When Keith got up off the floor all his brothers looked at him like they wanted to just kill Keith for leaving them tied & Dayman still hanging on the hook with wires slicing him to the point of death. One day Steal move them back to the other house with him. Steal was coming up with enough money to live a rich life. Montana never seen her brothers, but she always heard them playing her songs. She always sat in the corner & just listening to them. Montana wanted to see her brothers, where they were & just to say she was ok; But Steal wouldn't let her do nothing else write song. Steal always was a man who had been raise up to be asshole like Steal father. **

**Drew had a big problem with his voice because Steal never gave Drew a broken with his singing. One day Drew had to do a biggest concert. Drew didn't aspirated nothing to go wrong with the show. Steal just knew after the concert. He was going to rolling in money, but Steal or Drew didn't know what was going to happen next. The first song Drew sings his heart out. The song was going great until he stopped to do the second song of the day. Drew walked over & tried to talk to his brother. Keith knew what was happened. Steal yelled at him. When Drew walked off the stage, Keith walked off with him passing Steal. He walked & passed Steal didn't say a word to him. Steal started running after Drew & Keith. He grab Drew walked in the back with him. Keith tried stopped Steal from doing anything. Steel was in the back & asked what happened out there. Drew did not say a word, he tried to, but his lip was moving. Drew looked at Steal & Steal said, "Great the voice, No money. The doctor walked out & said," He will never talk again. Steal said, "Will he need to rest & will his voice come back soon. The doctor looked at Steal & said "NO! it will be a miracle to talk again." Keith was upset, about it & thought what Steal would do to them now. Steal walked into the room. Keith looked at Steal & said "You touch him and I will kill you." Steal said, "Shut up Keith!" **

**Then Steal walked out of the room to think what he was going to do. Then thought Montana in the room must work. Steal open the door to where Montana was at. He walked up to her & pulled her closer. She looked at him & asks why Drew stopped singing. He started to yell at her about Drew's voice being lost it at the worry time & never getting it back Montana said, "Drew couldn't help it, & that he loose his voice because you were to demand live without his voice, but 1 of his worse fear came true. Steal tried to get someone else to sing. Drew was upset about Steal just throwing him aside like a broking toy. When Steal went to find a singer; Drew was pissed off about it. He plans to do something about it. Angel was tried to help Drew out. Dayman tried to stop Drew on what he was going to do to Steal. Dayman really had a betting of a life time. Dayman told Keith about what Drew was going to do. Keith ran in the room to stop Drew. Steal found out about it. Dayman ran down to see what was going to happening with his brothers. Steal found Drew before Keith did.**

**He grab him & throwing him down start to betted him to the ground & asked why Drew would trying to kill him. Keith got there at the middle of the betting. Drew didn't really get hurt that much. Keith pushed Steal off of Drew & started hitting Steal to the wall. Steal pushed him back starting betting Keith down then pulling Keith in a room & knocking him out, then chained him with 10'chains so he couldn't get out of there & try to throw a punish. Steal walked up to Keith & said, "You do that again you are kill & our family will miss you deeply because you will never help them again to get out of a betting." Keith looked to Steal with a look like he understand that Steal was really going to kill him. **


End file.
